dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Caesura
Caesura is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from The Distance Within Us. To fear is to be feared. One listens, one speaks - one speaks, one listens. Which is which? Backstory The woman who was Haruka Homura was one of the few chosen to fly from a world on the cusp of obsolescence. A diplomat without charm, a politician without ambition, but above all, a ROC. Rorqual Optimal Communicator, or more mundanely, one who could speak with aliens. The mechanical Rorqual descended from the skies in 2027, narrowly avoiding both extinction at the hands of their hosts and inflicting that same fate in turn. After nearly a hundred years of conflict, shaky compromise, and scientific ascension, Earth still walked the tightrope of peace and war. A covert plan to send a fleet of spaceships to a habitable moon was internationally conceived, aiming to unite the capability of humanity with the technology of the Rorqual. To make this idea a reality, the aliens themselves, and thus the ROCs, were required. Guarded, rational, of clear mind - this was the formula required of those who possessed the delicate gift of speaking with those who devoured souls. This necessity plucked Haruka from the realm of geopolitik and tossed her starward. She would never have admitted that it was always a vicarious wish of hers. She did not know how wrong the journey to the fifth moon would go. In this ignorance did she set foot aboard the Caesura. I know I am more fragile Than your steel soul of stars Though I can see the beauty Of earthly signs and scars In shifts of serf and sovereign From Seoul to Sukhothai I hear and comprehend them With wires behind my eyes And I am deaf to feeling The truth in honest lies I once thought you could show me But all things fall apart A blue flame quenched in darkness A simple skip of heart Then tearless I will orbit Around your soul of stone We trap ourselves in circles For us and us alone There is no use in daydreams Of nights in ages past So stare at this wall '''Of glass' Appearance Caesura is not the eponymous spacecraft, nor the woman who served as one of its ROCs, nor a Rorqual. It is all and none of these. Its first alternate appearance, Fayruz, by ShirubaKurono, features vicious angling, elongated extremities, and a more opaque and alien frontal mask. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Original= Caesura Navigator – Project beyond all boundaries. ---- As a Navigator, Caesura glides above the battlefield, anchored to it by a Helix of fragmented mist and data. This method of movement renders her permanently airborne and unconstrained by a limited number of jumps. The Helix phases through any form of terrain and protects Caesura from being Wall Rushed into the ground or triggering Banish Traps at the bottom of the stage. Caesura has access to two modes, which consist of separate ability pools all classified as Aerial moves. In the default LAN mode, Caesura focuses on abilities that center around her and have wide areas of effect, but poor homing capabilities as they essentially do not take the opponent's position into account. However, these attacks can have aftereffects that last for a respectable amount of time. All of LAN mode's HP attacks do not actually inflict HP damage on their own, but can empower abilities used in HUB mode. While in LAN, any opponent that remains in the Helix's radius is inflicted with Blind after a short delay, and remains afflicted until moving away from it. When entering HUB mode, Caesura projects a digitized version of herself forward from her current position. In HUB mode, the projection acts as the focus of the player's camera and attacks, and suffers damage instead of the tangible Caesura, who is immobile and invincible. The projection is connected to Caesura by a thin spiral tether similar to the Helix. HUB mode retains the permanent levitation of LAN, but its tether does not inflict the Blind status. HUB mode offers an exclusively rushdown moveset that can interact with lingering effects from Caesura's LAN mode attacks. Upon reactivating LAN mode, the projection dissipates and the player regains control of the tangible Caesura. A successful Caesura will obtain superior positioning around an enemy, particularly in areas with high ceilings. The Helix does not count as part of Caesura's hitbox and cannot be damaged. With finesse, Caesura can keep constant Blind threat on her opponent, boxing them in with LAN mode Brave attacks. Switching to HUB for a sudden shift in style can catch the opponent off guard, especially with attacks augmented by LAN's aftereffects. Brave Attack (LAN) HP Attack (LAN) Brave Attack (HUB) HP Attack (HUB) Brave to Brave Attack (LAN) Brave to Brave Attack (HUB) EX Mode Caesura's EX Mode is ' ' Caesura's EX Burst is ' ' Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories |-| NT= Caesura's playstyle revolves around the spawning and sacrificing of slow-moving, long-duration projectiles. Her Brave moves taken in isolation are rather easy to dodge and easily dispelled by higher priority attacks. Given time to set up, Caesura can turn the field into a bullet hell, choosing the correct time to consume select missiles and convert them into more immediately punishing attacks. Caesura's EX Skill is Consummation, which has a low cooldown time and, when input once, is selectively used to cancel the effects of Caesura's most recent Bravery attack. This provides an opportunity to immediately bypass recovery animations, but can be used when a projectile is already in flight. Holding the button affords Caesura the option to move slowly and consume all of the projectiles it comes into close proximity with, including those that pass through the helix that trails beneath it. The helix is otherwise purely ethereal. Inputting L3 causes Caesura to enter Immolation, where all of her Bravery attacks have massively increased speed, decreased duration, and Moderate power. Caesura remains in this mode longer the more attacks it has absorbed with Consummation, and cannot leave until the timer runs out. Of note, lingering projectiles spawned while not in Immolation continue their paths even when it is active, allowing short windows of time in which bullet hell can be played for maximum suffering. While Caesura's jumping ability is not as anomalous as that of Solace, it is more "floaty" than normal characters, and descends slowly from "jumps", which are animated as more of a rise in the helix. This prevents Caesura from quickly dodging downward, but allows it to remain airborne much longer than other Marksmen, particularly with clever use of elevated terrain. :Type: Marksman Titles *'Character Level 10': Navigator *'Offline Crystal Rank': Nefelibata *'100 Ranked Wins': Ultramarine *'500 Ranked Wins': The Sound of Spring *'1000 Ranked Wins': The Distance Within Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Dareka No Negai Ga Kanau Koro *''World Map Theme: DNA *''Dungeon Theme: Blindness (Riyoku cover) *''Normal Battle: Border of Life'' *''Boss Battle: Orphan *''Final Boss Battle: *''Blue Spring (Event): Twilight'' Rival Battle *''Vs RA Characters: stray whisper taker'' *''Vs Solace: Uninstall the Bounds'' *''Vs Sabik: Beyond the Bounds (UFS Bootleg Mix) *''Vs Concord: The Key We've Lost'' *''Vs Clair: Beyond the Bounds (020203 Mix)'' *''Vs April: Beyond the Bounds (MSGV Mix)'' *''Vs Ekram: Damien Robot'' *''Vs Sanna: All For One'' *''Vs Keruziel'': Synthesised Angel'' *''Vs Richter: Phobos'' *''Vs Avilis: Rise'' Quotes Original= Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific |-| NT= Story Specific Category:Characters